My Sleeping Boyfriend Bag A
by OphiucusLucidum
Summary: Hyukjae adalah penggemar setia Donghae, dia begitu memuja Donghae, namun Donghae justru menganggap nya sebagai anak gila. Tapi pada suatu hari Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Hyukjae menjadi kekasih nya, ditengah tubuh nya yang semakin lemah untuk melawan penyakit nya.


**Tittle : My Sleeping Boyfriend**

**Author : OphiucusLucidum**

**Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Genre : Hurt/Romance**

**Summary : Hyukjae adalah penggemar setia Donghae, dia begitu memuja Donghae, namun Donghae justru menganggap nya sebagai anak gila. Tapi pada suatu hari Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Hyukjae menjadi kekasih nya, ditengah tubuh nya yang semakin lemah untuk melawan penyakit nya.**

**Enjoy!**

**My Sleeping Boyfriend**

"Donghae sunbae, aku menyukai mu!" ujar anak lelaki dengan wajah berseri-seri, tak malu dengan suasana sekolah yang memang bisa dibilang masih cukup ramai oleh anak-anak yang ikut ekstrakulikuler.

"Kau!" Ujar seorang anak lelaki lain nya ditengah lapangan basket sambil menunjuk anak lelaki kecil yang berteriak. "kau anak gila!"

Walaupun sudah dibilang gila anak berbadan mungil itu masih saja tersenyum riang, tak ada sinar kemarahan dalam mata nya yang kecil itu. Bibir merah nya makin tersenyum lebar saat pujaan hati nya dapat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, dia hanya berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan dengan kencang, tak peduli tangan nya yang memerah. Semalam pujaan hati nya meminta nya untuk tidak bertingkah gila saat dia berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring, dan dia pun menurut.

Permainan bola basket akhir nya selesai saat matahari hanya memancarkan cahaya nya yang mulai redup. Si lelaki mungil itu turun dari tribun dan mendekati pujaan hati nya. Pujaan hati nya secara sepihak.

"Sunbae , kau tidak lelah?" tanya nya sambil membawakan handuk putih dan minuman ringan.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, apalagi melihat mu disini, aku makin lelah!"

"Aku kan hanya memberi dukungan"

"Dukungan macam apa? dengan berteriak seperti sedang melihat rumah kebakaran?"

"Aku membawa ini" ujar lelaki mungil itu sambil mengulurkan kedua tangan nya yang terdapat handuk putih dan minuman ringan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? aku juga sudah membawa itu dari rumah!"

Si lelaki tinggi itu meminum minuman ringan yang ada didalam tas nya, tak digubris nya si anak gila -menurut nya- itu, lalu dia pergi dari hadapan lelaki mungil itu, dia pergi bersama teman-teman basket nya.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali sunbae?" tanya lelaki mungil itu entah pada siapa, mata nya perlahan mengeluarkan air bening dan perlahan membasahi handuk putih yang sedari tadi dipandangi nya.

_**Donghae Pov...**_

Anak itu menyebalkan sekali, ingin sekali aku membuang wajah ku jauh-jauh tadi saat dia berteriak segila itu, sudah tau banyak orang...dia memang sudah gila!

"Sunbae, kau tidak lelah?" akh..mendengar suara nya saja sudah membuat aku ingin segera meninju nya, aku menghela napas ku, sekedar untuk melepaskan rasa kesal ku kepada anak gila ini.

"tentu saja aku lelah, apalagi melihatmu disini, aku makin lelah!" sejujurnya aku cukup puas mengatakan hal itu, dan dia hanya tersenyum, cih apa dia kira aku akan menyukai nya kalau dia tersenyum.

Sekarang dia bilang dia hanya memberikan ku dukungan, dukungan macam apa yang dia berikan? Dia sukses mempermalukan ku! Seandai nya saj kalau dia hilang dari penglihatan ku, pasti akan sangat membahagiakan.

Aku berjalan bersama teman-teman ku untuk pergi dari sekolah ini, tak ku gubris dia sama sekali, ini sudah sangat sering kulakukan, aku melihat kebelakang, ku lihat dia menunduk, hey! Biasa nya dia akan mengikutiku dan memohon agar aku pulang dengan nya, tapi kenapa dia hanya menunduk? Entahlah bukan rasa bebas yang kurasakan saat dia tak mengikuti ku. Aku justru kesal dengan nya.

Hari yang tidak terlalu cerah, bahkan cenderung mendung, rasa kesal itu masih ada, entahlah sekarang dimana si anak gila? Dia tak menyambutku di depan gerbang. Menyebalkan!

"Sunbae!" Akhir nya teriakan itu terdengar juga, ku kira karena semalam dia tak membuntuti ku lagi. Sebisa mungkin ku tunjukkan wajah ketus ku pada nya.

"apa?"

"selamat pagi"

"iya" aku berjalan lagi, aku ingin melihat respon nya apakah dia mengejar ku atau tidak, dan sial nya dia justru pergi. Dia tidak membuntuti ku? Ini menyebalkan!

"hey!" aku memanggil nya, aish...mau ditaruh dimana muka ku sekarang, dan celakanya dia menyahut

"siapa nama mu?" bodoh, Donghae bodoh, untuk apa aku bertanya nama anak gila itu

Mula-mula dia tidak percaya, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum, rasa nya senyum itu senyum yang paling sering ku lihat, senyum dari si anak gila itu

"Aku Lee HyukJae" ujar nya singkat, aku langsung pergi. Ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut ku.

_**Donghae Pov End.**_

_**Author Pov.**_

Hyukjae masuk kedalam kelas nya sambil tersenyum sendiri, tak dihiraukan nya teman-teman nya yang memandangi nya aneh, dia duduk di kursi nya, kursi pojok paling belakang, dia tak punya teman sebangku, dia duduk sendiri. Di sekolah itu dia tak punya sahabat.

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid mulai duduk di kursi nya masing-masing. Dan tak lama pun guru masuk. Tak sedikit pun HyukJae mendengarkan penjelasan sang gurr, pikiran nya masih berkelana dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"dia menanyakan nama ku? Ini bukan mimpikan?" gumam nya, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami tadi.

Detik demi detik berganti menit lalu berganti jam, setelah penderitaan yang mendera para siswa di sekolah yang hampir dipenuhi warna coklat dan putih itu akhir nya berakhir juga, bel berbunyi dengan nyaring nya, dan tak lama kemudia keluarlah segerombolan anak remaja yang menginjak dewasa keluar dari ruang kelas nya. Kecuali satu anak lagi, dia duduk lemas di kursi nya. Dia memegang dada nya, entah kenapa sejak semalam dada nya sakit sekali, kepala nya berkunang-kunang, dia menunduk lantaran tak mampu menahan beban kepala nya. Lalu ketika dia berusaha mengangkat kepala mengalirlah darah dari hidung, semakin lama semakin deras.

Entah apa yang ada didalam hati nya, wajah nya datar tak menunjukkan kepanikan, ketakutan atau apapun. Diambil nya saputangan dari tas biru nya, di lap nya darah yang tercecer di meja nya, lalu kemudian di lap nya darah yang ada di pakaian nya. Tak berhasil. Itu justru semakin melebarkan noda darah itu. Dia lari menuju sepeda nya, dia berlari secepat nya, lalu mengayuh sepeda nya dengan cepat, dia ingin berlari dari waktu, dia ingin berlari dari malaikat maut yang semakin lama semakin mendekati nya.

Setelah lelah mengayuh sepeda dia berhenti disebuah pemakaman. Sepeda nya disandarkan dipohon pinus ditepi gerbang pemakaman itu. Darah dari hidung nya belum juga berhenti. Di seka nya darah nya. Baju nya tak lagi berwarna putih, bagian depan nya sudah berwarna merah.

Tiba lah dia di sebuah lubang untuk memakamkan mayat. Dia tersenyum lalu melompat untuk turun ke lubang itu. Lalu merebahkan tubuh nya disana, suasana sepi dan langit yang mulai hitam menjadi teman nya disana.

"jadi ini rasa nya dimakamkan, langit terasa jauh sekali dari sini" ujar nya entah pada siapa.

_**Author Pov End.**_

_**HyukJae Pov.**_

"Aku pulang!" teriak ku, rasa nya letih sekali. Tak ada yang menyahut ku, ada dimana umma? Aku sudah terlalu letih apalagi dada ku yang masih sakit, lebih baik aku tidur saja dikamar.

Aku melepaskan baju seragam ku yang berlumuran darah dan mengganti nya dengan baju rumah, ku hempas kan tubuh ku ke kasur dan melihat langit-langit kamar ku. Aku tersenyum, rasa nya menyenangkan sekali saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, sekarang Donghae sunbae tau nama ku.

"Hyukkie-ya" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ku lembut, aku tau kalau itu umma.

"ne umma...waeyo?"

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar umma sambil membuka pintu kamar ku, dilihat nya ke pojok tempat baju seragam yang tadi ku campakkan lalu memandangku prihatin.

"aku tidak apa-apa umma, umma tenang saja ne" aku berusaha tersenyum riang agar umma ku tidak khawatir, tidak apa-apakan kalau aku berbohong sekarang?

Aku tau dia tidak percaya dari apa yang aku katakan, dia membalas senyum ku tapi dari mata nya aku tau kalau dia masih sangat mengkhawatirkan ku.

"bagaimana dengan sunbae mu itu?" aku langsung tersenyum saat ibuku bertanya tentang Donghae Sunbae

"tadi pagi dia menanyakan nama ku umma, akhir nya setelah sekian lama"

"bukan nya semalam kau bilang kalau dia kesal dengan mu?"

"dia kesal dengan ku bukan cuma semalam umma, setiap melihat ku dia pasti kesal" ujar ku lalu disusul tawa umma

"baiklah kalau begitu...sekarang minum obat mu, dan nanti kita kerumah sakit ya? Kau banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah hari ini" ujar Umma sambil menunjuk pakaian seragamku yang berwarna merah ditutupi darah

"ne..arraso umma" aku tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan umma ku, umma membalas senyuman ku, rasa nya tenang sekali saat orang yang memang kau butuhkan hadir menemani mu saat ku mulai melihat bayangan malaikat maut.

Umma melepaskan tangan nya dan membawa baju seragam ku, lalu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar ku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur, nyaman sekali. Aku memejamkan mata ku, mengistirahatkan tubuh ku yang seperti nya akan selalu lelah.

Kanker darah, itu yang dokter Kang bilang 2 tahun lalu pada umma dan appa ku, appa ku meninggal karena serangan jantung setelah mendengar aku mengidap penyakit itu. Singkat cerita appa ku meninggal karena aku, secara tak langsung aku membunuh nya.

Saat itu aku baru masuk kejenjang SMA, pada saat masa orientasi aku pingsan dan hidungku mengeluarkan banyak darah, dada ku terasa sakit karena aku juga punya riwayat sakit jantung turunan ayah ku. Saat mendengar berita bahwa aku mengidap dua penyakit sekaligus aku merasa aku tamat. Aku sudah khatam.

Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, aku tau itu. Jadi aku memesan sebuah lahan di pemakaman untuk menjadi rumah ku saat aku tak boleh tinggal dipermukaan bumi ini lagi. Entahlah rasa nya memilukan saat melihat langit dari dalam makam itu.

Tapi saat memasukki puncak depresi ku, aku melihat Donghae sunbae tengah duduk ditribun lapangan basket sekolah. Aku terpana melihat nya. Beberapa detik kami saling memandang, lalu aku mengarahkan mata ku kearah lain lantaran tak tahan melihat ketampanan nya. Aku senang melihat nya, aku sangat senang melihat nya tersenyum, marah, atau apapun itu. Aku menyenangi nya tanpa bisa kujelaskan tapi waktu itu umma berkata kalau aku menyukai nya, aku harus mengejar nya. Dan pertama kali selama penyakit ini mulai aku merasa menjadi orang baru, aku tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang kusukai.

Ku buka mata ku, pandangan ku kabur , lalu aku bangkit dan menunduk, tiga tetes air keluar dari mata ku dan mendarat mulus di punggung tangan ku. Aku menyeka air mata ku, lalu mengambil sweater. Aku keluar dari kamar dan mata ku yang masih memerah bertemu dengan mata umma yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku tau siapa yang membuat nya menangis seperti itu.

"Umma ... ayo kita pergi"

_**HyukJae Pov End.**_

_**Author Pov.**_

"Sakit jantung nya sudah kronis, kanker nya juga sudah menyebar. Dia tidak bisa di operasi karena kanker nya sudah menyebar dan tidak bisa di kemotrapi karena virus kanker itu sudah kebal" ujar dokter Kang serius.

"bagaimana kalau dosis obat untuk dikemoptrapi nya di naikkan dok" Ujar HyukJae lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hyukkie-ya...kau taukan kalau kita sudah melakukan itu"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Mrs. Lee sambil menatap dokter Kang penuh harap.

Sang Dokter justru memandang HyukJae yang sedang tertunduk "Hyukkie-ya...apa harus kita lakukan?"

HyukJae tak bergerak, dia tau apa yang dimaksud Dokter Kang. Dilihat nya Umma nya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh dia benci saat ini. Dilihat nya Dokter Kang, mata nya menunjukkan kalau dia sudah putus asa. Dia diam, lalu kembali menunduk. Hati nya remuk.

Keesokan Hari nya...

"Hey Lee HyukJae!" sapa seseorang saat HyukJae tengah meminum obat nya di dekat loker penyimpanan barang, dia menoleh. Sakit didada nya hilang, mulut ternganga lebar, jantung berdetak keras sekali. Sosok itu memanggil nya –Donghae- manusia tampan yang selalu di pujanya akhir nya memanggil nama nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

HyukJae diam, mulut nya masih terbuka.

"Yack! Lee HyukJae!" Donghae meninggikan suara nya agar orang didepan nya itu kembali memasuki alam sadar nya, HyukJae tersentak. Mata nya mengerjap lucu beberapa kali.

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya manusia setampan aku menegur penyendiri seperti mu?" Ujar Donghae bangga. Suatu sikap yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"kenapa sunbae memanggil ku?" tanya HyukJae tak percaya

"kau tak suka? Baiklah aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu lagi kalau begitu"

"ah bukan itu maksud ku sunbae! Aku hanya tak percaya kau akan memanggil ku"

"lupakan! HyukJae-ya apa kau menyukaiku?"

"tentu saja aku menyukai sunbae! Aku sangaaat menyukai sunbae" ujar HyukJae sambil merentagkan tangan nya sepanjang mungkin.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan meminta mu menjadi kekasih ku"

"apa? Kau tidak bohong kan sunbae?"

"tentu saja aku tidak bohong! Untuk apa aku bohong? Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"tentu saja Sunbae! Tentu saja aku mau!"

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ujar Donghae

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja! Kau kan kekasih ku sekarang! Kajja!" ujar Donghae sambil menggandeng HyukJae. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah kedua nya.

**To Be Continued...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
